isabella destiny lily potter
by Night the Hedgehog97
Summary: what if harry potter had a twin bella swan is really isabella potter she's moved back to hogwarts to see someone she never thought she would see again NOT A HARRY/BELLA not sure of pairing :s on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

title: Isabella destiny lily potter

chapter 1

brother

Hello i am isabella destiny lily potter or isabella swan my younger twin brother is harry james potter my best friends ginerva molly weasly or ginny and the school's best witch hermonie jean granger.

i am from England and i am also a witch me and my twin brother are the chosen ones we survived the curse _Avada Kedavra _and both have scars (an: im going to put harrys scar in a different place) i have mine on my forehead and harry has his on his left cheek.

i look 17 but i am really 13 and going into my 3rd year of hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. my 'father' charlie is actually a friend of dumbledores and a squib a person who has magic parents but does not have magic.

i was sent here so my brother would be protected the dark lord voldermort or _he-who-must-not-be-named_ i have called dumbledore to say i am going back to hogwarts when i was done packing i said goodbye to charlie and disapperated out infront of dumbledores office i said the password

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

and a stair way appared i walked up to dumbledore we done the whole how are you thing but woth a twisit i told him the vampires the love and finally the heart break he said harry's been miserable without me good to know my brother loves me he said he was going to announce my arrival so i had to dress up as my best he also said that 5 new students and 2 new teachers would also join and that they were vampires.

i don't look how i did when i was bella swan no i am really voilet eyes and black hair with streaks of blue through it my hair goes down to my mid back so i got my wand and made it curly and said

_accio red dress (dress on profile)_

and my favourite dress came when i went down dumbledore was about to call me in

_"now ladies and gentlemen i would like to welcome back miss isabella destiny lily potter" _

everyone gasped as i walked through i saw my brother and ran to him im actually quite graceful, when i got up to him i hugged him as hard as i could and kissed him a year can do a lot of things even more when the last time you saw your brother was after a battle with a basalisk with the sword of griffindore i sat down after being bombarded with hugs and squeals then dumbledore spoke again

_"and know our new teachers who are vampires we have a mrs esme cullen teaching muggle studies and a mr carlisle cullen in the hospital wing with madam pomfrey and now there children who have taken their original names we have a mr edward masen"_

I gasped and felt tears down my face he was still as beautiful as i remembered then harry bombarded in with our fucking twin telepathy

_you ok?-harry_

_just peachy harry get fucking lost-bella_

i instatly felt sorry and opened it back up and showed him everything quickly the joys of twin telepathy

_why i fucking outta-harry_

_no-bella_ i cut him off he was thinking of casting an incindeo spell on him

then the sorting hat said

_"Hmmmm hard one you, left your love to protect her which one... i know...GRIFFINDORE!"_

i groaned and my head fell on the table WAIT WHAT! he left to protect me no can it be? next was alice

_"lets see loves your brothers and you love others no matter what i think thats for...HUFFLEPUFF"_

i knew alice would get on good with luna apart from the shopping next was jasper

_"lets see you were changed tourted and your the god of war ares such bravery deserves...GRIFFINDORE"_

i didn't mind jasper we didn't talk much so i was ok with him next was emmett my big brother

_"ohh another one hey just like your sister you you love to wrestle though strong but loving deserves...RAVENCLAW"_

then finally was rosalie that was easy slytherine

_"lets see ohhh i love these types looks like you have a cold dead heart but quite loving jealous of what people can have lets see hmm griffindore or slytherine i think SLYTHERINE!"_

with that i ate my food and drunk my pumpkin juice and ran to my dorm ginny and hermonie close after me i had a feeling percy fred george ron and harry were asking about me i ran to my bed started sobbing and told them everything i quickly fell asleep by the fire place in my brothers arms.

AN: ok guys just want to know what do you want

cedric/bella

edward/bella

fred/bella

george/bella or

ron/bella

your choice though i prefere edward or cedric you can choose bye

lonley


	2. Chapter 2

title: isabella destiny lily potter

chapter 2 

boyfriend and god fathers

bpov

i woke up in my bed and relised harry must have carried me for such a scrawny kid he was very strong. i had a shower and said the spell

_decoris (translation: beautiful appearance in latin)_

my hair was straightened and my makeup was light only blue eyeshadow and red lipgloss i put on my clothes and then my robe and went to breakfast only to be meeted on the way by 5 pairs of golden eyes rosalie glared at me

"who are you?" she sneered

"isabella destiny lily potter the girl who lived" i replied

"do you know a isabella marie swan?" alice asked

"of course i fucking do my scent hasn't changed you know i am her now get out my way before i cast an incindeo charm and my brother will help me" i screeched

"BELLA?" they shouted

"shit, _minimum obliviate_" that spell i taught myself it taked away 10 minutes worth of memory so they won't know me i ran to harry and quickly sat down i told the others and they laughed i pouted and harry hugged me the cedric diggory the hottest boy in school came up and asked if i could take a walk with him i agreed and walked with him i knew harry was watching so i said to cedric to be quite so i could do a caatching in spell

_explorator capere (translation catch the eavesdropper in latin)_

my brother started floating i stomped my foot and wacked him on the head and told him to go stalk ginny i know he has it bad for her then cedric started talking

"ummm...so i was wondering... i-if...you wanted...togooutwithme?" he asked quickly i laughed

"cedric slow down i can't understand" i had a big crush oon him he was the schools hottest boy who wouldn't?

"ummm woould you like to go out with me?"

"YES CEDRIC OF COURSE I WOULD!" with that i pulled his lips down to meet mine and his tounge traced my bottom lip asking for entrance and i granted with that harry came up

"ummm cedric can you get your tounge out my sisters throat?" harry asked cedric pulled back looking sheepish i laughed and pecked him on the lips and put my hands through his hair he gave me a rose but the petals were blue and the stem was gold i gasped and plled him down for another make out session which harry broke up because it was time for lessons the day went through slowly and when dinner came cedric sat with us and after he walked me to the common room when we went in harry was reading the aily prophet with a grief stricken face i took it away and saw what he was looking at:

_askaban prisioner sirius black has escaped he is said to be after harry james potter and isabella destiny lily potter head master of hogwarts albus dumbledore has said this 'sirius black will not harm the potter twins i will make sure of that' he escaped at midnight two day ago after once again deining he ratted out lily and james potter to he-who-must-not-be-named and blaming it on the dead peter pettigrue who is apparently still alive hogwarts DADA teacher remus lupin is deciding to give the potter twins extra lessons to help_

i stopped reading and marched out harry close behind and cedric as well i marched up to dumbledores office

"HE'S COMING BACK TO KILL US!"i screamed

"now now isabella harry i must tell you something cedric go to bed"he replied

"yes sir see you in the morning babe" he pecked my lips even thaat was enough to turn my legs into jelly i sat down and dumbledore carried on speaking

"harry your god father is sirius black"

"WHAT?" me and harry screamed

"and isabella yours is professeur lupin"

"Awesome" i smirked "can i go see him now please professeur" i pouted

"of course i need to see harry alone now anyway" i skipped all the way to the DADA room to see uncle remus in his office

"UNCLE REMUS" he blinked looked at me and smiled

"ahhh isabella im geussing dumbledore told you im your godfather" i nodded

"can me and harry live with you now?"

"of course" i smiled but it dissapered

"what a-about sirius"

"now i need to tell you something come with me" he took me into his office "first promise not to do anything rash ok?"

"i promise"

"now me your father sirius and peter were known as the mauruaders i am moony because i turn into a werewolf your father was prongs because his Animagus was a stag and so was his patrounus and an wizard sirius is padfoot because he is a grim a peter is wormtail beacuse he is a rat and a worm aswell" he said peter with disgust

"wow so i have a big family?"

"yes"

"awesome im going to go see harry now uncle remus"

"ok"

"oh and uncle remus be nice to my boyfriend"

"boyfriend?"

"oh yes i believe you know him, Cedric diggory?" remus groaned

"come on izzy not him we all know who jealous you get all the girls want him"

"oh yes bella we all know remember jessica" a voice said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT!"

"why i'm here to claim whats mine"

"i'm not yours:

_doloris (translation: extreme pain)_

he went down on the floor and i laughed a cold and evil laugh

"IZZY SNAP OUT OF IT COME ON THINK OF HARRY" remus shouted i dropped to the floor my inner demon was coming out and i couldn't do anything but shout

"GET DUMBLEDORE!"

AN: so here are the votes

cedric/bella: 9

edward/bella: 4

fred/bella: 3

george/bella:0

ron/bella:0

draco/bella:1

jacob/hermonie:1

to answer TwivicarLark's question it usally is but i wanted it to be different ;)

and my disclaimer today

everyone: OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!

me: ok ok i hope someone got me harry potter or twilight to own

SM: open mine first

me:ok...AHHHHH ITS TWILIGHT

SM: only kidding

me: *sobs quitely*

J.: ME NEXT

me: ok...AHHHH HARRY POTTER

j.k rowling: yep the books

me:*starts crying* YOUR SO MEAN AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER! 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

voldermort's new curse

previously on I.D.L.P

_"come on izzy not him we all know who jealous you get all the girls want him" "oh yes bella we all know remember jessica" a voice said"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT!" "why i'm here to claim whats mine"i'm not yours:_

_doloris (translation: extreme pain)__he went down on the floor and i laughed a cold and evil laugh"IZZY SNAP OUT OF IT COME ON THINK OF HARRY" remus shouted i dropped to the floor my inner demon was coming out and i couldn't do anything but shout"GET DUMBLEDORE!"_

now

i was still on the floor trying to keep the demon in when dumbledor came in with harry but by then it was to late my demon had come out and only dumledore could stop it (bold italics: bella, underline: harry, bold: remus lupin, italics: dumbledore

_**"ha ha ha no one can stop me"**_

**"izzy stop it dumbledores here"**

"come on sis i know you can hear me"

_"harry remus it's no use voldermort has cursed her with a demon"_

_**"your precious-s-s-s-s dumbledore is correct"**_

_"_she said in parcle tounge your precious dumbledore is correct"

_"don't worry harry go to hufflepuff and say the password its:_

_picture perfect go get cedric he'll need to help"_

"yes sir"

_"remus i have to do this it will cause her pain i'm sorry:_

_separationem animae (soul separation)_

_**"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**_

**"Izzy i-i-its for your own good" **with that a blacked out

dream

_i was in a dark room when i heard a hiss _

_"finally it-s-s-s-s time for you to make your deal" VOLDERMORT!_

_"I made that deal when i was-s-s-s-s 8"i said_

_" and you s-s-s-shall s-s-s-stick to it" voldermort hissed_

_"fine meet me in the forbidden fores-s-s-st at midnight" i replied_

_"do not be late you will marry me" voldermort smirked_

_"when hell frezzes-s-s-s over"_

_"it was-s-s-s-s your deal you are in wizarding married age"_

_"goodbye"_

_end dream _

"can she hear us?" cedrics voice asked

"i think she can i can feel her regaining hearing" harry replied

"babe? babe can you hear me" cedric asked i opened my eyes to see harry cedric remus dumbledore hermonie ron neville fred george and ginny around me my head was aching as i replayed my dream

"urgh what happened and my does my head hurt so be quiet"

"umm dumbledore had to separate your soul you had a demon attached to it"

"ohhh ughhh yeah?"

"everyone out please i need to speak to isabella remus you stay" dumbledore said everyone but uncle remus went "now isabella i need you to tell me who and what was your deal?"

"i was only 8 back then i knew what happened harry kept having nightmares tom riddle met me in an alley saying he killed my parents and would kill my brother and tourtue me and my family/friends so i made a deal when i am of wizard marriage age i would marry him for the protection of my famiy/friends and brother"

"oh izzy" remus said

"i couldn't help i-i-i didn't want him to die" i cried

"so you made the deal witih who?" dumbledore asked

"tom riddle sir" i whispered

"who" dumbledore asked

"VOLDERMORT! FUCKING TOM RIDDLE!" and with that they went out and i relized (dont know who to spell it) what time it is it was 10 minutes to midnight and i needed to be in the forbidden forest so i got my broom and flew to the middle of the forest to be met by voldermort.

"it is-s-s time"

"fine but stop speaking in parcletounge"

"fine come" he held out his hand i grabbed it using my twin telepathy

_goodbye harry i love you all say good bye to cedric for me next time you see me i'll be lady voldermort-bella_

_NO BEL-harry_

but it was to late i had already apparted to malfoy manor.

AN: AHHH BELLA'S BEEN FORCED TO MARRY OLD VOLDERMORT :) DON'T WORRY SHE'LL ESCAPE... OR NOT MWA HA AHA HA I GOT THIS IDEA FROM ANOTHER HARRY POTTER/TWILIGHT STORY

HERE IS THE PARCLE TOUNGE WORDS:

_"finally it-s-s-s-s time for you to make your deal" VOLDERMORT!"I made that deal when i was-s-s-s-s 8"i said" and you s-s-s-shall s-s-s-stick to it" voldermort hissed"fine meet me in the forbidden fores-s-s-st at midnight" i replied"do not be late you will marry me" voldermort smirked"when hell frezzes-s-s-s over""it was-s-s-s-s your deal you are in wizarding married age"_

TRANSLATION:

_"diwedd ei amser-ssss i chi wneud eich ddelio" a wnaed VOLDERMORT !" wyf sy'n delio pryd fi oedd-ssss 8 "meddai fi" ac yr ydych sss-Rhaid i sss-cadw ato "voldermort hissed" dirwy diwallu mi yn y gwahardd ss-fores-st am hanner nos "atebodd fi" peidiwch â bod yn hwyr y byddwch yn cyfuno i mi "voldermort crechwenu" pan frezzes uffern-sss dros "" yr oedd yn-ssss eich ddelio ydych chi mewn oedran Wizarding briod "_

_(parcle tounge is in welsh for a random reason)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fun in hell

Bpov

"Ahhh can't little voldy get his own hide out? Does he have to borrow like a 6 year old yes he does" I spoke in baby language it was quite funny (an: I'd love to say this)

"Shut up you ungrateful bitch tomorrow we wed" Voldetard said well more like hissed

"Don't call me a bitch you ungrateful swine:

_apparet sanguinem__ (blood appears in __Latin) _" I screamedand voldemort started chocking on blood he was so busy puking up blood that he didn't realise that I had grabbed his wand and snapped it I then screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA" he was killed by his own killing curse I cheered but it was cut short by a screech of his favorite toy Bellatrix Lestrange I smirked before grabbing my wand and disappeating (dunno how to spell it) out of their all the way to harry and cedric when I got to Hogwarts I had drawn out so much power I collapsed in front of professor McGonagall.

Mpov (McGonagall)

I was taking my shift to try and find Isabella when a flash appeared and she fainted in front of me,

"SEVERUS! HELP I FOUND HER!" I shouted at him he came and carried her to Madame pomfrey who was standing with Carlisle Cullen discussing something when they realised we had walked in with Isabella in Severus' arms Madame pomfrey then spoke

"She's out cold because she done too many powerful spells" Madame Pomfrey then looked at her wand history and she gasped and showed me her wand what I saw shocked me the last spell she used was the killing curse I grabbed her wand and ran to albus' room I shouted the new password

_Ginger snap_

I ran up the stairs to find a weeping harry with a comforting Dumbledore I cleared my throat and albus smiled

"Ahhh Minerva any news?" Dumbledore asked I nodded harry looked at me with hopeful eyes

"She appeared in front of me and collapsed she is now in the hospital wing we have looked at her wand history and the last spell before the disapperating spell was the killing curse"

"I know" harry whispered

"What?" me and albus shouted

"She killed voldermort she's got a different wand made out dragon claw and unicorn mane" harry whispered we ran to the hospital to hear Isabella singing

(18 wheeler by p!nk SHE RULES!)

Can't keep me down  
Can't keep me down, down  
Can't keep me down  
I said, you can't keep me down  
You know, you can't keep me down  
I said, you can't keep me down

Hey hey man, what's your problem?  
I see you tryin' to hurt me bad  
Don't know what you're up against  
Maybe you should reconsider  
Come up with another plan  
'Cuz you know I'm not that kinda girl  
That'll lay there and let you come first

You can push me out the window  
(You can)  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler truck  
And I won't give a f***  
You can hang me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
(Go underground)  
You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler but  
(Ooh)  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down  
Can't keep me down, down  
Can't keep me down, down, down  
Can't keep me down, down  
Aah ah ah

Hey hey girl, are you ready for today?  
You got your shield and sword  
'Cuz its time to play the games  
You are beautiful  
Even though you're not for sure  
Don't let him pull you by the scar  
You're gonna get your feelings hurt, yeah

You can push me out the window  
(You can push me)  
I'll just get back up  
(I'll get back up)  
You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler truck  
(Oh oh oh)  
And I won't give a  
(Say, I won't give a)  
You can hang me like a slave  
(A slave)  
I'll go underground  
(I'll go underground)  
You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down  
(Can't keep me down)

You can push me out the window  
(Yea)  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler truck  
(You can try)  
[ Pink Lyrics are found on .com ]  
And I won't give a  
(I won't give a)  
You can hang me like a slave  
(Hey, yea)  
I'll go underground  
(I'll go underground)  
You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down

(Everywhere that I go)  
There's someone waitin' to chain me  
(Everything that I say)  
There's someone tryin' to short change me  
(I am only this way)  
Because of what you have made me  
And I'm not gonna break

You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler truck  
And I won't give a  
Yea, yea, yea  
You can hang me like a slave  
(I'll)  
I'll go underground  
(I'll go underground, yeah)  
You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler but  
(Yea, yea)  
You can't keep me down  
(You can't keep me down)

You can push me out the window  
(I'll just get back up)  
You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler truck  
(And I won't give)  
(And I won't give up)  
You can hang me like a slave  
(Oww, oww)  
(Can't give it)  
(Can't give it)  
You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler truck  
(Can't give it up)  
Can't give it up  
(Can't give it up)

You can push me out the window  
(No, no, no, no)  
I'll just get back up  
(I'll just get back up)  
You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler truck  
(You can run)  
(And I won't give a, yeah)  
You can hang me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
(I'll go underground)  
You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler truck  
You can't keep me down  
(Can't keep me down)

It was Isabella with a guitar in her hands with cedric asleep in bed with her and she was leaning into his shoulder when harry ran over to her and squeezed her and cedric woke up and Isabella had a broken look in her eyes and I knew what was going to happen.

Bpov

I woke up in the hospital wing and cedric was in front of me I lunged at him and crashed his lips down onto mine I had forgot how good he tasted like chocolate and sugar yummy his tongue sweeped across mine silently begging for entrance which I granted we pulled apart and rested our foreheads together I knew that my heart was his but this had to be done he looked tired so I let him sleep but he into bed with me and I leaned me head into him I got

my guitar and started to sing softly a song about voldermort

(It's the same song)

A the end I saw harry run in and squeeze me

"I missed you don't ever do that to me again" he whispered

"I won't but on the bright side at least he's dead" I whispered back now all I have to do is.

An: CLIFFY so I was at nans this weekend and I don't this it's not much because I only had 2 days and most of that was spent with my friend George and his family so I will try to update soon but I'm doing my case study in my free time as well so enjoy.

I do not own harry potter or twilight.

Jaspers majorette

Ps if you can guess what's going to happen I'll put you in my story ;)


	5. note

note

i would like to say if you are ashamed to reveiw something bad then don't reveiw! i will not judge people on what they say but if they are too chicken to say their username than i will asume that you are ashamed

thank you jaspers majorette


	6. Adoption

NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, so I've decided, I will put a few up for adoption that I have lost interest in, I would like it if you adopt it, that you have written a story that is over 6 chapters.

Stories for adoption:

1-Not now, not yet

2-Isabella Destiny Lily Potter

3- I'm really called Pelagia

4- Divorce Betrayal

5- Dawn to Dust to Powers (you can take the power puff girls outta that...god knows why I done that -.-)

These are all going up for adoption - I will not be writing the St Trinians 3 story anymore, My friend has wanted it for a while, so I have given it to her, check out her account - Metamorphagus87 it's in my favourite authors if you want to look, if you want to adopt them then just send me a PM, you must insight me in all changes you might make with my permission only may you change them, I must get credit for the chapters that I made, and we have to discuss what the plot will be when you adopt them, for now, I will put my other stories on Hiatus until I have completed Love? What's that? If you haven't read it please check it out! Also no one has managed to get the person on my 'Shadows of love' story, I can't post the chapter until so,done has guessed it

Night the hedgehog97


End file.
